epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 VS Dragonsblood23 2
In this user battle, Loygansono55 and Dragonsblood23 have a rematch to settle things once and for all. Cast Loygansono55 as Himself Dragonsblood23 as Himself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LOYGANSONO55! VERSUS! DRAGONSBLOOD23! BEGIN! Loygansono55 Ah, remember this naïve punk with no funk who's anxious to lose a second time? I do, for one, his performance was lacking, whilst mine was sublime, Tenacious faggot, let it go, you'll never win one of these matches in any alternate universe, You put no effort into your verses, but I become completely immersed, Even if you're slightly improving, you've got no admirers who appreciate your hard work, because you're so dumb, Just go back to voting for yourself, and quit being so irksome, You're Dragon this on for too long, and you haven't even begun, If it'd help you, I'd give you ten verses, but I've already won! Dragonsblood23 That's good... not! That was Sarcasm For I'm doing the real Last Exorcism, You're a rejected John Lennon, but alive, Hey, your two cats are being skinned ALIVE, Your title card is lame, and so is your rap, Screw Scotland! I ripped it off the world map, My battles are good, your battles make me snore, I'll be playing Banjo-Kazooie on my Nintendo 64! Loygansono55 Seriously? That was it? Well, I can't say I was expecting something spectacular, nah, If that was only the beginning, I can't wait to see your shitty coup de grâce, I'm taken aback by how absolutely mind-numbing your “insults” have proven to be, You essentially asked to be raped, when you returned to challenge me, Twenty Three! My goodness, you're so terrible, even you insult yourself from time to time, When it comes to me, I'm more refined, magnificent, and divine, Don't make this admin mad, man, or anger his unstoppable consciousness, Because your soul'll have to be blessed, but I'll probably still make a mess, And mop the floor with this impossibly putrid pansy's posterior, Trust me, Blood, you're just a major annoyance, who's infinitely inferior! After all this is said and done, you still can't comprehend the message I'm trying to send, So let me put this in a simple way that you'll easily understand: you suck, this is the end! Dragonsblood23 Your raps are more complicated than Shakespeare! My raps are good, I think yours just broke some mirrors, I'm the true gamer I've got Atari all the way to Playstation 3! You don't deserve admin! You're like the acting on the Sega CD! If you don't know what I mean about Sega CD, check out Night Trap, I got 1/2 the votes against Hawk, so I pretty sure I can beat you at rap, Like Rocky Balboa, I train hard and swallow raw egg yolk just like you, Now If you excuse me, Four4 and I got some Game Rap Battles to do! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won the rematch? Loygansono55 Dragonsblood23 Category:Blog posts